Just Friends
by masochist89
Summary: Gaz and Zim have been mutual "friends" for a while, but could they really have hidden feelings for each other?
1. Nightly Meetings

The wind blew my hair into my eyes blocking my view of the dark sky. I moved the hair out of my face and I watched the navy clouds move against the blackening sky. It wasn't yet night, but the sun had set and the wind was fierce. It was the calm before the storm.

I leaned against the house and searched for the moon. The clouds were thick and blocked it out, but I glimpsed it momentarily. I smiled as the wind blew fiercely through my ears, whistling as it did so. I shivered. I felt cold, inside and out.

Reaching into my purse I pulled out a cigarette and moved it to my lips. Using my hand to block the wind I lit it and inhaled strongly. As I exhaled I saw the silhouette of Zim walking towards me.

He walked up besides me and slid his back against the wall, staring at the sky with me. I didn't want to talk, and he understood.

How many nights have we done this? Sat in silence while the rest of the world passed by. I stood there smoking, he stood there with me. Being next to me was enough; talk wasn't needed.

As I finished my cigarette I tamped it out on the ground and went to take another.

"Gaz, you do know how unhealthy that habit is don't you?"

I looked over at Zim; his eyes were still focused on the sky. I smiled again, and lit another.

"You always say that Zim, but I'm not listening."

He smirked and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and I watched his shoulders rise and fall.

The clouds shifted and the moon once again became visible.

He opened his eyes and looked into the moon. The light reflected off of his scarlet eyes and shone into the night. I felt compelled to do something, to touch him, but I didn't.

I watched as embers flew off my cigarette and into the night, the sky was jet black by now. As I gazed at the moon with Zim I thought of how we'd started this ritual.

It was three years ago when Zim first decided to talk to me.

At first it was about Dib. Was he planning anything? What was he planning?

Out of spite for my brother I gave Zim his plans and technology. Zim was overjoyed and began to depend on me.

Dib himself was shocked that I could betray him so much, and help with the destruction of earth. I simply ignored him, I never believed Zim would take over the earth.

And I was right. Three years have passed and Zim was still at square one. He had tried countless times, but failed horribly at each attempt. And every time he would come running to me, looking for help.

I gave him what information I had. I did it to piss my brother off, or so I thought.

For the last two years Zim came very night. I would stand outside smoking, and he would ask me about the information i had.

Yet, recently, we would just stand outside together, side by side. Othertimes Zim would talk and I would listen. We were friends, the only friends each of us had.

I finished my last cigarette and tamped it out on the ground. Zim looked over at me.

"Gaz?"

I looked into his eyes. He had no need for a costume at night, he stood before me as an irken. I could sense no emotion in his face.

"What is it Zim?" I asked.

He looked at me, searching my eyes as if the words were written on my face.

He turned back around and bowed his head low.

"See you at school."

I watched as the irken walked away, then turned and went inside.


	2. Inner Feelings

Disclaimer: I no own invader zimmy, vasquez dude does, and if i did i wouldn't be wasting my time writing FANfics. i'd be squishing people's heads because i invented zim, but i didn't so everyone's head is safe.

Notes: i think its longer. and i hope it is good.

I walked inside the house and was greeted by Dib.

"Have fun with your BOYFRIEND?"

Dib said sarcastically as he glared at me from across the room.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

I screamed. I could feel my face get hot as i started to blush.

"He's just my friend, but you wouldn't know the meaning of the word..."

I hissed at him. Dib's smirk faded off of his face and he looked straight into my eyes. His eyes grew smaller and i could see the tears begin to form in them.

"no, no I guess I wouldn't..."

Dib's lower lip quivered and he ran upstairs to his room. I felt a brief twinge of compassion for him. I was in shock. How could I feel anything but hatred towards Dib? Why should I feel guilty?

I walked up the stairs and headed towards my room. He was the one who started the fight, he should feel guilty not me! As I walked by his room I thought i heard Dib crying. My eye twitched as i closed my door.

Dib's voice echoed in my mind.

BBBBOOOOOOOYYYYYYYFFFFFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDD!

I felt the hotness of the blush return to my cheeks and jumped on my bed where i buried my face into a pillow.

"NO NO NO!"

I screamed. Why couldn't I gain control of my body? I sat up into my bed and rocked back and forth, clutching the pillow to my chest. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes trying to regain my self control. My face grew cool and i opened my eyes again.

"There is NO way I could like Zim that way." I whispered to myself. "After all we're just friends..."

I remembered the way he had looked at me tonight. He wanted to say something, but then stopped. What was he going to say?

I grabbed my diary, thinking that it had to have some proof that i couldn't like Zim in any way other than a friend. I opened up my diary to the first entry.

'Dib was talking to himself again, I wanted to crush every bone in his body! His voice fills me with a terrible rage. Dad said that i can't beat him up in the house anymore so I have to think of another way to get back at him. I know, Dib is always saying how he wil save the world, but what if Zim gets his 'plans' before Dib can attack him? insert evil laugh Its sure to piss Dib off.'

I smiled after reading the entry. It definently pissed him off.

After giving Zim the plans Zim built the exact machine that Dib was making. Dib arrived at school the next morning to see Zim with Dib's invention. What really made Dib angry was that Zim plastered the Irken symbol all over it.

Dib accused Zim of reading his mind to take his plans, but Zim told him that I gave the plans away. Dib freaked out and smashed his own device. Zim and I laughed so hard at my brother's anger. I revelled in my glory and I actually enjoyed laughing with Zim, after all we have a common enemy.

Shortly after Zim realized that it was easier to get Dib's plans from me than trying to sneak around. I gladly gave Zim whatever I could dig up, but Zim still had trouble with world domination.

No matter how 'intelligent' Zim claimed to be he had no real knowledge of the world let alone our country. So I gave him access to government information as well. I attached a link to my dad's computer which allowed Zim access to any information he could possibly want. I thought that as stupid as he is, he could use some help.

He told me that I had proved usefull to his mission and when the armade came, I would be spared from the enslavement of the human race. At first i just gave Zim information to spite Dib, but I started to want to help him out. I wanted to be valuable to him.

And the destruction of the earth was a prospect I wouldn't mind.

I sat back against my wall. Why did I blush when Dib said boyfriend? If I did like Zim, THAT WAY, its not really that bad. After all we've been friends for a while now. I sighed and lay back down on my bed.

Zim is my friend, and I didn't want to ruin that by telling him my feelings for him. I wasn't even sure of my feelings, or if I was even capable of them.

I needed to know how he felt. I sat up instantly as the lightbulb in my brain turned on. Dad has a device that can let people read minds! If I use it then i can find out exactly how Zim feels about me! Then I'll know exactly where to go from there.

I ran downstairs into Dad's lab. Getting in was no problem for me. He had installed a bio-scan in the doorway. He still had a grudge against Dib for raising the dead, so he would be electrocuted if he tried to enter. I was allowed to enter and could simply walk in. The device was right on the counter, perfectly convenient.

The device looked like an I-Pod. You entered the person's name whom you wnated to read and you heard thier thoughts through headphones. It was the perfect way to learn what Zim thought about me. The only problem was that you had to be within 50 feet of the person, so it had to wait until tomorrow at school.

I was looking forward to school for the first time in my life.


	3. Kiss of Doom

Disclaimer: I no own Invader Zimmy okay, so leave me alone and stop reminding me!

Notes: I should have made it longer, I think its longer. Anyway I love how this turned out, I really do.

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock blaring in my ears. I instinctively swung my arm around and knocked the clock to the floor. It smashed into pieces, but at least I shut it off.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Sleep always left me with an uncertainty, and I didn't like that feeling. I wasn't sure what I had dreamed or what I had lived. I tried to grasp a hold on the dream I had last night but it left my mind as soon as I thought of it.

I walked over to my closet in a haze and grabbed a black skirt, black fishnets, army boots, and a black fish net sleeved shirt.

I tossed my clothes and a couple accessories onto my bed. I put my clothes on and brushed my hair.

Then I woke up.

Today I was going to use the mind reading device to see how Zim feels about me. I grabbed the device and looked at it intently. Do I really want to know?

Obsessing over Zim was getting me nowhere.

and was a little ooc - heehee 

So I put it into my pocket without another thought.

"GAZ!"

I heard Dib scream from downstairs. I sighed loudly and walked down stairs.

Dib was dressed in his usual black trench coat. His shirt had a swollen eyeballs symbol on it and his hair had its usual scythe. Poor, sad, usual Dib. I shook my head.

"What?"

Dib looked at me accursedly. I took this opportunity to study his face. Beneath his eyes were large dark circles, which gave them a sunken look. His eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying all right.

"What did you do Dib, smoke a joint last night or something?"

Dib looked at me and rolled his eyes. He turned around and slammed the door in my face.

Hold on, Dib can't do that to me! Before I even dealt with Zim I had to first deal with Dib. This attitude would not be tolerated.

I ran after Dib but stopped at the corner. I looked around for something, anything to throw.

I squealed in delight when I saw a huge rock. I picked it up and hurled it in front of me.

"SHIT!"

I started laughing and looked to see Dib clutching his arm and rolling on the ground in pain. I walked past him at a leisurely pace.

I heard Dib stand up and begin to walk towards me.

"Gaz… what the hell did I do to you?"

Dib was clutching his arm still, his face frozen in a grimace.

"I will not tolerate your attitude Dib."

I snarled and glanced over at him.

"Hey, I have a point. You do hang out with Zim too much. And if I didn't know better…"

I stopped in front of the school. I started to blush again and with the blush my anger grew. Why would he bring it up here of all places?

"What are you getting at DIB!"

I screamed, my hands in fists at my sides.

"I think you have a crush on Zim, Gaz."

Dib smirked, still clutching his shoulder. I didn't give a crap about his arm at that moment, I was pissed.

"THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT I COULD EVER LIKE THAT ALIEN FREAK MORE THAN A FRIEND! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS OK? JUST FRIENDS!"

I screamed out loud.

Dib smiled and turned around. What was he so happy about?

"Why hello Zim?"

Dib said. I spun around to see a very hurt Zim looking at us. His eyes were wide open and he looked hurt.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. This is not the way I had planned for this day to go. I started stammering, opening and closing my mouth. I wanted to say something to fix this but nothing would come to mind.

Dib stood between Zim and I, the very picture of happiness. I was in shock and Zim was trying to look unhurt.

"Well off to the nurse!"

Dib cried cheerfully walking up the steps and into the building.

"He-he-he, I better be heading to class. Th-Th-There's still some time to tr-tr-tr-try and brainwash S-S-Smacky you know…"

Zim said as he walked past me and then bolted up the steps into the school. I turned and faced the entry way. This was not what I had planned at all.

I walked into the school just as the bell rang. My hand was running through my hair and I slipped the other one into my pocket.

The device! Maybe there was still time to use it.

The hallways became empty as second bell rang. I walked to the door of Zim's classroom and crouched down in front of the door.

I turned on the device and set it to Zim.

'I can't believe she'd say that. I mean, just friends? I thought we were more than that. Well maybe not a lot more but a little at least. God, she even called me an alien freak. She must really hate me. No stop, don't cry, not in front of these humans. You are part of the Irken elite. Having emotions for this human was bad enough, now you show weakness? You are not worth being an invader!'

I turned off the device and leaned against the door in awe.

This was a side of Zim I had never experienced before. He has feelings for me? I was surprised that he could even know what it was to cry. He has such a hard exterior, I would never think he could be this…this… human.

The door swung open suddenly slamming into the back of my head. A loud crack echoed through the hallway and I flew forward.

"Asshole! Look where you're going!"

I clutched the back of my head and looked up to see Zim, tears in his eyes, standing before me.

He covered his eyes and spun around.

"You do hate me don't you…"

He whispered, his back still facing me. I stood up and touched his shoulder. He flinched at the brief contact and tried to move away. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, forcing him to look at me.

"Listen I said that because Dib had been teasing me."

Zim looked at me like he didn't believe me. The tears were gone and replaced by a cold stare.

"What makes you think I would care! My only interest in you is and always has been the information you could provide me for the destruction of earth!"

"Drop it Zim! You haven't even made a move in 3 years! I'm doubting that you are even a true invader!"

I spat the words at him like they were venom. He glared at me coldly.

"You are a moron, an idiot, a disgusting stink beast…"

Zim came closer to me and looked me right in my eyes. I felt slightly threatened by him and tried to back away. He grabbed me by my upper arms.

"You are mean and selfish. The only reason you ever talked to me was to get revenge on Dib! You used me, you yelled at me, you called me stupid!"

Zim's face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face. I started shaking, none had ever intimidated me like this, I was afraid.

"You are cold and mean…"

Zim snarled, then the look on his face softened.

"and I like it."

I was shocked but had no time to react. Zim pressed his lips to mine and pulled me in close to him. I couldn't resist and willingly opened m mouth to accept his tongue. I felt the white hot intensity of the kiss we shared and was losing ,myself into him. Hs tongue massaged mine and his grip loosened on my arms as he pushed me away.

He turned away and went back into the classroom, leaving me in the hallway alone.

My legs collapsed under me and I fell to the ground holding a hand to my lips. M face felt hot and my mouth tingled. I could still feel how he pressed his tongue against mine. I sat there for hours in silence until, the lunch bell rang.


	4. Last chapter

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Invader Zim, I don't even have ownership over myself, so pitiful is the life of me L

Notes: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh ummmmmmm yeah ok maybe, nope wait YES YES! No hold on, ok I got it. No Johnson! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait, no, no NO! BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Anyway this is the last installment of my story (crowd cheers) hey shut up! You butts. Anyways, this time I tried to make the characters less ooc so Zim has many many outbursts and such, and half the time he doesn't make sense. Its probably short I have no idea. Ok on with the show! (it's a story) I said shut up! ZZZZAP

Notes 2: aren't pixie stix fun?

When the lunch bell rang the door to the classroom opened and the students flooded by. The last one out was a little green Irken, and he reached down and grabbed my arm.

Zim lifted me up and snickered.

"What's so funny?"

I asked staring at his face intently.

"You look like I just killed your father in front of you, stink beast. I find it very amusing."

Zim started walking towards the entrance of the school, dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?"

I managed to snarl at him. But I made no effort to break free of his grasp. Zim stopped and turned his head to look at me. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"We are going to my base. I am sick of listening to the book slave, and YOU have already skipped the entire day of school."

"o.k., I guess we could hang out."

Zim smiled and continued walking out of school still gripping my arm. I slid my hand into his and leaned against his arm. Zim appeared startled and looked down at our hands with a puzzled look on his face. He then shrugged and looked up as he shouted,

"ONTO THE BASE OF MIGHT!"

Zim stuck his arm into the air and pointed to the sky dramatically. He stood there for about 30 seconds before he started walking again. I laughed under my breath and thought of how insanely stupid he was.

When we got to his door the robo-parents greeted us.

"Welcome home son!"

The mom robot pulled out a toothbrush and put her face close to mine.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

She shouted at me. I kicked her in the chest, causing her to fly across the house and slam into the wall. Zim grinned maniacally.

"Yessss"

He marched into the room, still holding my hand, kicking each leg in front of him as he walked. He was humming to himself, what it was I don't know.

"MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A metallic scream came from the kitchen. Both Zim and I turned our heads around quickly just in time to see Gir run into the living room and hop onto Zim's head.

"Why you insufferable little…"

Zim began muttering at Gir. I groaned and reached up and pulled Gir off of Zim's head. I had to let go of Zim's hand as I did so. Zim looked at me strangely as I placed the robot onto the couch.

"Why did you not violently thrust him out of your way as you did my ingenious robot parents?"

I looked at Zim and then back at Gir, who was now dancing on the couch. I flicked him on the head and he immediately fell onto his side, laughing hysterically.

"He's too stupid…"

I looked over at Zim.

"He can't help being annoying, it is just not worth my energy to hurt him."

I slipped my hand back into Zim's and he grinned widely.

"COMPUTER!"

He screamed causing me to flinch.

"**yess, errrrrr, what'd'ya want now master?"**

Zim stared at the ceiling angrily.

"Bring me to Gir's TV game thingy room."

"**which one…"**

"The BIG ONE!"

Zim screamed again and again I flinched. If I wanted to stand next to him I would have to get used to the screaming.

The floor started lowering and we started going down some weird elevator under his house.

"Gaz, I am about to ask you something."

Zim's voice had its soft tone again, one that I wasn't used to.

"I need to know if you will help me destroy the earth and enslave all humans!"

The elevator stopped and I let go of Zim's hand and walked into the room. There was only one way to describe it, beautiful. There was a screen the size of my bedroom and it was all connected to a GS2. I stared at the screen and saw out of the corner of my eye Zim looking at me.

He took off his contacts and wig and cleared his throat.

"Gaz, will you rule the earth with me as a team? I being the superior one of course…"

"Sounds like too much work."

I turned and looked at Zim. He was truly gorgeous without his disguise on. I loved the way his green skin and red eyes matched so perfectly.

Zim moved closer to me and started questioning me.

"But don't you hate the humans?"

"Yeah, so? They piss me off so much."

"And wouldn't you like to crush each of their tiny little heads and hear them scream in pain?"

"It would be fun, I'll admit that. But Zim, if I was to take over the world I wouldn't have enough time to go to Bloaty's or play vampire piggies."

Zim stared at me for awhile then ran up to me. He stood before me then looked down at my hand. He slipped his hand into mine, looked at my eyes, and moved it back out. He did this about 3 times and then asked,

"What does this mean to you?"

"It means,"

I struggled for the words to describe the simple action, and Zim grabbed my hand again.

"It means that we are together. That I chose you and you chose me."

"So it means you belong to me! You MUST rule by my side!"

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I BELONG to you, its not like I am desperately in love with you or anything. I like you Zim, I don't want to surrender myself to you."

Zim glared at me and let go of my hand and backed away from me.

"There! I have severed your hand-togetherness. I will not tolerate your insolence do as I say!"

I grew extremely angry. Noone has the right to command me to do anything!

"Rule the pitiful humans alongside my Irken might, and you shall be able to hold my hand."

He reached his arm out and wiggled his fingers before me. I couldn't stay angry at him, he was so stupid. And like Gir, I guess he couldn't help it. He was a little arrogant but I found it cute, if only slightly annoying.

I grabbed his hand and smirked.

"Fine."

I said to him and Zim smiled widely. He pulled me close to him and looked at my face.

"If you ever manage to take over the world I'll rule alongside you."

"Even squishing the human's heads?"

Zim asked cutely. His voice softening again. He grabbed my other hand and stood before me.

"Especially squishing their heads."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned his face in close to mine. He kissed my lips softly. Then he slowly reached his hand behind my head and placed the other on the small of my back. I looped my arms around his shoulders. I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue as he welcomed mine. I surrendered myself to him for a minute.

As we pulled apart we stared into each other's eyes. His hand slid from my head to my back. I knew he would never manage to take over the world and I liked things the way they were.

I let Zim kiss me again, no longer were we just friends.


End file.
